Kirito's New Life
by King Of Me
Summary: After defeating Death Gun in Gun Gale Online, Kirito's heart begins to act strangely. The reason for this is the drug that was injected into him while he's diving. Instead of dying, Kirito was transported into Tristain Academy of Magic to become Louise's familiar. (Gender bent Kirito)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO or Familiar of Zero. I just wrote my stories based on these two amazing shows.**

**Author's note: Please give me your opinions about my work. Thank You.**

As Kirito sliced his opponent with his photon blade that he held on his hand, intense pain filled his mind. His heart started to race without end. Death Gun's broken avatar made a laugh of satisfaction.

"What did you do?" Kirito asked his enemy desperately, struggling to keep my balance.

"Before the BoB tournament started, I have a friend injected you with a special drug. Unlike, the other type, this drug will kill you slowly, making it more enjoyable. ," Death Gun replied happily while lying on the ground. "How you may ask. It's quite simple. The nurse you trusted so much is actually one of us."

"Damn you."

The pain increased every second. Knowing that his life is ending, Kirito didn't want to have his friends see his demise. He slashed at the recording icon, disconnecting the viewers of the BoB tournament.

Kirito's heart suddenly stopped and he fell to the ground. His avatar disappeared from the game, saying that he had disconnected. Before he disappeared he muttered a few words. "I love you, Asuna." His friends saw it all, from another recording icon. Tears ran from their faces from what they have witnessed. Espacially Asuna, who lay on her dead lover, tears falling.

**Tristain Academy of Magic**

"Now class, it's time for the summoning ritual. So gather around and no pushing." The teacher said as he led his students to the school yard.

Students started to move around wildly and having exciting looks on their faces. "Hey, Louise the Zero. There's no need for you to go to the ritual." A red haired girl yelled to another student.

A short, pink haired girl turned towards the other student with rage. "Why's that, Kirche," Louise replied to angrily. "Well, since you don't know how to use magic properly, I thought it's pointless for you to even try to summon a familiar," Kirche said with a grin. Others started to laugh at the comment, not knowing the rage rising inside of Louise.

"I'll show them. I'll show them all," Louise thought and marched to the school yard, alone.

After arriving to their destination, the teacher announced to the students. "You will now summon your lifelong familiar and remember, there will be no retries or trying the spell a second time. You get what you get," he told the students, kindly. Kirche raised her hand. "Teacher, why don't you let Zero do it first so we'll learn from her," she announced with a smile of pure evil. Students began to laugh at the thought and agreed to the idea.

There was silence and an aura coming from the lonely Louise. The teacher looked at her, seeing the discomfort within her eyes.

Before he could speak, Louise agreed to do it. "Fine then! I'll show you what I can do," she yelled angrily while walking forward. She stared at the bullies, not showing any sign of fear. But deep down in her heart, she was trembling and the urge to run away was unbearable. She took a deep breath to comfort herself, before starting her chant.

Louise began to chant with a low voice. "I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, summons you. The beautiful, powerful, brave, intelligent, servant from this vast universe, appear before me."

After a few seconds, nothing happened. Kirche sighs with a face showing disappointment. "I thought you should be, at least able to su-"

Her sentence was cut short when an explosion occurred in front of Louise. Dust filled the air, covering the schoolyard. The dust soon cleared and a strange person in black lay on the ground, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kirito's POV**

One instant, I was in pain. The next, I was dead or so I thought.

After my heart stopped, instead of staying that way, it started up again, like a car engine. The a girl kicked me in the gut. With a jolt, I opened my eyes to see a pink haired girl over my head. She looked pissed off for some reason, but on the other hand, I got a pretty nice view of her panties. To my surprise, it's also pink.

"Get up, servant!" She ordered. Following up with another kick in the shoulder.

Confused and in pain from the kicks, I stood up. "What's that for," I demanded. My voice seem to be higher than usual. Looking at my outfit, I realized that I was in my GGO avatar form. My photon blade and five-seven pistol were still on my belt. Looking around I saw a group of kids with capes, like they were all trying to be a superhero in those cartoon shows. The girl in front of me was surprisingly short comparing from the group of kids behind her.

After a few more observations, I turned my attention back to the girl who kicked me. "So, who are you?" I asked, stilled confused.

This time the girl was the one confused. "Who-Are-You?" I asked again, but slower this time.

Instead of getting an answer, she freaking kissed me. I pushed her aside and backed up. My body began to burn and for once, I really hoped that the drug had killed me. After the pain was gone, with a surprised look, I began to ask her questions.

"Who are you?"

"…."

"Why did you kiss me?"

"..."

"Why th-"

"Shut up already!" She screamed.

I covered my ears from the sudden burst. without warning, she gave me another wave.

"I don't understand what you're trying to say! so shut your freaking mouth, familiar!" She ordered, while raising a wooden rod.

Suddenly, my body or something blew up. The explosion knocked me backwards. The fall I took wasn't pretty, where I landed head first on the ground. Finally, I lost my patience and the rage within me began to take over my mouth.

"Why did you do that for and why did you kiss me?!" I demanded with a stare.

A bit confused, she replied, "I can understand you." Just realizing it now, I also became confused.

"Anyways, forget about that. I'm Louise and you're my familiar or a servant. The nation you're in is Tristain and this is Tristain Academy of Magic. The kiss I gave you was to complete the contract between us." Louise announced with her hands on her waist.

"What your name then?" She demanded.

"I'm Kirito." I answered back.

An acquire silence arose from the between us and the group.

"Ha ha ha! You truly are the Zero. You summoned a useless commoner as your familiar, Totally expected of you," a girl with red hair and brown skin teased and breaking the silence.

Louise's eyes lit up in flames and yelled back. "At least my familiar is better looking than your lizard, fever face Kirche!"

Things got a little too nasty afterwards with a fist fight and hair pulling. Then getting myself pulled by the neck collar by my now known as my master, Louise, to her room and finding out I have to sleep on a sack of hay. The worst part was that she wouldn't believe the fact that I was from another world.

"So you're saying that you're from a planet called Earth. In a nation named Japan." Louise asked unamused.

"Yes," I replied.

"In that world of yours, you are known as the black swordsman and that you are one of the strongest in something you called Sword Art Online."

"Yes."

"Yeah right. Even if you are, there's no way you can get back so just forget it." Louise complained with a sigh.

"Besides, a girl like you can't possibly be that powerful," Louise argued

" For your information, I'm a-"

I stopped for a second and realized that something was wrong. "Can I leave the room for one sec. I dropped something on the hallway," I said, pleading. Louise allowed me to go with a wave of her hand.

Outside the room, I took off my chest plate, and checked my chest. I felt two soft things instead of the flat chests that all males should have. They're breasts and B-cups too. My hope was lost when couldn't feel anything between my legs. In shock, I gave a out a screeching yell.

"What the hell is happening to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Louise POV**

Today's just wonderful. I mean seriously, I got a commoner(aka Kirito) as my familiar and she thought I was stupid enough to believe that she was from another world. To top it off, I had a detention for the fight I had with that stupid fever face(if you don't know, it's Kirche).

"What the hell is happening to me!" A female voice screamed.

I rushed to the door, knowing that it was the voice of my familiar. Pulling the door open, I noticed a steel chest plate that belongs to my familiar. Next to it was Kirito with a face filled with despair.

"What's going on." I asked my familiar.

Kirito looked like she was going to die. "Are you alright." I put my hands on her shoulder. Suddenly, I was struck by puppy eyes. The wave of cuteness and desire to hug her rushed through my head.

"Can I have a bed, like yours?" She shyly pleaded.

Before I could say no, Kirito shot me another puppy eye stare. I fell to my knees in defeat. "Yeah, sure. Why not," I answered in a low voice.

**Kirito POV**

I had become a female! What the hell. The new discovery was too shocking that I could do nothing, but stare at my new self.

"What's going on." I heard Louise ask after pulling the door open.

The fact that I turned into a female was too much to take in. If I told her that I've become this because of her magic, I would have been punished. After seeing her in the fight, I didn't want to get on her nerves. So instead, I tried to change the subject by asking for a comfy bed. Everything worked out as planned. Louise forget about why I took off my armor and the reason why I screamed.

Going back into her room, Louise began to ask me something. "Why did you scream and why is your armor on the floor?" She demanded.

Or maybe not.

"It was nothing," I answered, hoping that she would let it pass.

She stared at me. "I said, it was nothing." I began again.

She stared some more, unconvinced. "Ok fine, a spider crawled inside my armor when I was finding something I've dropped." I lied. Still not convinced, her stare continued.

"It's true," I pleaded. Just on cue, a spider crawled under my legs. Pretending to be afraid, I panicked and ran around the room, screaming in fear. "Get it away from me!" I cried.

To make it even more convincing, I shed tears and hid behind my master.

"Huff," Louise sighed, frustrated.

"Don't worry. The spider is gone."

"Really?" I queried, still crying.

"Yes."

Louise led me to a chair and told me to wait. "I'll be going out to get your bed so stay put." She said in a kind tone.

"Okay." I replied, wiping away my tears.

She walked out of the room, without making too much noise. Making sure she's gone, I gave a large sigh of relief.

"If I continued to do this, I might actually start crying for real," I began to say. "But on the positive side, I got myself a new bed," reminding myself.

Looking around the room, I found something that happened to be Louise's yearbook. Flipping a few pages, I saw a younger version of her. Her picture was so adorable that it made me want to hug her younger self. Little steps came near the door, all of the sudden. Panicking, I put the book back.

"You're back," I said, pretending to hold back my tear.

"Stop crying already." Louise ordered.

After seeing me nod, she pulled out a mysterious crystal and threw it on the floor. With a pop, a new bed appeared near Louise's bed. Showing a sign of joy, I lay on my new bed.

"Hey don't fall asleep yet," Louise commanded. "You need to finish your chores."

"What chores." I asked.

Louise walked towards me with a list in her right hand. She put it on my lap, telling me to read it and finish the list before tomorrow. "Sure." I lied.

After seeing Louise fall asleep, I decided to crumble it up. There was nothing I could do about it. I was terrible when it comes to cleaning. Plus, I couldn't read the list.

"Oh well, who cares," whispering to myself before lying back on my bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kirito POV**

Waking up early wasn't my style, but to avoid punishment from Louise, it must be done. Waiting for the perfect time, I tiptoed into the bathroom.

People believe that every bathroom was poorly designed. Well, not this one. There were fancy wall pieces, smooth marble floors and a bathtub made of gold colored steel. There was already a bath house in the school so having a tub here didn't make much sense. Even the toilet looks like it was built for a king. All this led to one explanation, Louise came from a wealthy family.

Looking at my surroundings, I got an urge to take a quick bath. "I'm pretty dirty, right now." Looking at myself. "A simple bath can't hurt anyone." With that in mind, I took off my armor and clothes, forgetting the fact that I was now a female. Veiwing my naked female body with wide eyes, I couldn't stop staring. The curves on my waist was perfect. The white and smooth skin on my body and the size of my breasts made me a force to be wreaking with.

The image of myself in the mirror, made me blush. It almost made my nose bleed because I usually see my male body instead of this and couldn't get the hang of it. For some reason, dirty thoughts crowded my mind. Shaking the thought of what I could do to my new body, I filled the tub with warm water and stepped inside. "This is the best day of my life, in this new world," I thought out loud.

After the short bath and drying myself off with a cloth that's folded on a shelf in the bathroom. I decided that I should wear girl underwear instead of the male type. It's only reasonable because I was a female. Plus, more people will think that I'm a weirdo if I stayed with the male underwear. Quietly, I looked inside the drawer in search for some underwear that I would be borrowing from Louise. Luckily, there were black ones which matches my outfit.

At first sight of myself wearing them, the feeling of embarrassment gave me goosebumps. In fact, it felt pretty comfortable. Before I put on my armor and clothes, I shorten my black pants to make myself more appealing to the opposite sex. I didn't know why I did that. Maybe it was that my girly side had finally overpowered the manly side of me. Not for long, I tiptoed out of the room feeling refreshed and clean.

No one was really awake this early, but the ones that did either ignored me or stared at me, like I was an outcast. My exploration of the school continued for another half hour. The only difference I could make out of this place to my world were the use of magic and technology. The monsters here were weirder than weird. I had seen more the dozens of monsters in Alfheim, but this was just over the top.

Besides from that, there was nothing to see or people to talk to. While exploration the upper floor, a sudden noise got my attention. I walked towards a room that I believe to the the school office. Peaking inside, I was able to see a green haired lady with glasses, beating on an old man.

"Stop being a pervert and do your job as the headmaster of this school, Osmond!" The green haired lady ordered, angrily.

"But I'm old. I need to enjoy the little time I have." Replied the old man(Osmond). "Plus, you should stop wearing those pink panties. It doesn't suit your evil aura. I think that gray with black strips is b-" Osmond received another smack in the head from the lady.

"Go do your job!" She asked ordered once more, with flaring eyes. Scared half to death, Osmond obeyed. "O-okay, Longueville." Osmond replied, standing up. But not before noticing my presence.

"Ah, you must be Miss Kirito, the familiar of Louise. Please come in." He invited, the fear disappearing from his face. Surprised, I walked in nervously. "Hi, headmaster Osmond." I said and gave him a bow, blushing.

"I guess you heard of me," he smiled and stroking his long beard. "What were you doing here?"

"Well, I kind of dropped by and heard the commotion that's going on in this area."

"So you were eavesdropping." Osmond corrected. "You can sa-" I was cut short when a white mouse crawled inside my shorts. I stood up, freaking out. The next thing I knew, the mouse came out and crawled towards the headmaster's shoulder and started squeaking in his ear.

"So you have black panties. Terrible." Turning towards Longueville, he began to say. "See what I'm talking about, you females don't have a sense of style."

At that very moment, I knew why girls didn't like the fact that males kept looking at their underwear. I looked at Longueville and she looked back at me. It seems that we both had the same idea so together as one, we surrounded Osmond.

"So what should we do." I asked Longueville, while facing the old man. Looking at Osmond, "Would you want be kicked at or punched at." Longueville asked the scared headmaster. "How about none of the above." He answered.

With that, we readied our fists and legs, but before we could land a single hit, Osmond fainted from fear. Feeling satisfied, we left him alone on his desk, still unconscious.

"Thanks for the help Kirito." Longueville said.

"Don't mention it. He should've known what's coming to him for looking at a female's panties." I joked. We parted ways afterwards, laughing at what we have done.

Walking out the office , my stomach began to roar, demanding to be fed. "Sorry old friend," I muttered. The thought of fresh meat made me drool. There happened to be a forest outside the walls of the school which should contain plenty of prey.

I ran out into the wilderness, into the forest. There wasn't much to see except for wildlife and some monsters in the shadows. The environment made me home sick because it looked so much like the forests in Alfheim.

I hid behind trees, boulders and bushes as cover to find my prey and hide away from predators. While hiding behind a full grown oak tree, I heard noise coming from my left. Dashing towards the sound, a small rabbit appeared in my view of sight. Without a second thought, I took out my five-seven pistol, aimed and shot at the creature, immobilizing it. Coming closer to my prey, it I activated my phantom blade, finishing the job with a blow in the head. Feeling proud, I picked up my prize and walked back.

Catching your meal wasn't so hard, but finding someone that could turn it into a delicious meal is. Without any directions, the search was desperate and hard. As a final resort, I asked a waitress for directions. "Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the kitchen?"

"The kitchen is west from here in that building over there." She turned towards me and pointed. The waitress seems nice and about my age. She actually looks cut with the dress, but I couldn't tell her that or it'll make me a lesbian.

"Thanks." I replied. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kirito." Giving me a smile, she told me her name. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Siesta. Also are you the familiar of Louise and is it true that you are a commoner."

"What's a commoner?" I queried.

"A commoner is someone who can't use magic and nobles are the ones that can."

"If you say it like that, then yes I am." I announced, with pride. The pride soon faded and replaced with embarrassment when the traitorous devil of a stomach growled. Realizing the situation Siesta ended the conversation. "Let us meet again, Kirito." She said, kindly. We parted ways after that.

There was nothing to do on the way to the kitchen, but think about my friends. A crazy thought somehow sneaked into my brain. I'm a girl now so having Asuna as my wife would make me a lesbian. I love her and that's a fact, but is marrying another female legal. Arriving at the kitchen entrance, I shaked the image out off me. The kitchen wasn't hard to miss. There was a sign that said, "Kitchen=Meat Lovers." Weird, but reasonable. Pushing the door open, a buffed guy, who happens to be the chef welcomed me. For some reason, he kept reminding me of Agil, the bartender. "May I help you miss Kirito." He asked.

"Can you help me cook the wild rabbit I caught from the forest?" I replied with a kind smile and cute eyes. "And how do you know my name?"

"Well, you see, rumors about you spread throughout the school pretty quick and yes, I will help you cook the rabbit." The chef laughed and gently took the rabbit to his cooking station. "Thanks for doing this for me." I said.

"We are all commoners. So make yourself at home, cutey." He replied without giving me eye contact. Confused by his action, I took a closer at him, seeing his face hot red. Did he fell for me, I thought, uncomfortably. Being called cute is weird enough, but having someone love the genderbent version of you is just overwhelming.

**Louise POV**

"Where the heck are you." I screamed in frustration. That stupid excuse for a familiar didn't even do her chores. Plus, I couldn't believe that I fell for her little tricks. But this time I'll be prepared. I thought with anger. That's when I spotted her, happily jogging around the grass fields. Flames engulfed my body(or so Kirito said), as I stormed over to her. Knowing the situation, Kirito gave me an excuse. "I couldn't read the language the writing was in and I was hungry." She pleaded, but I was too smart for her tricks to work.

"Hungry, you say," I gave her a wicked smile. " As punishment for disobeying your master. You. Can't. Eat. For. A. Week."

Shocked by what I had said, my familiar started to beg for mercy, but there wasn't any left so I left her there covered in tears. Maybe I was too hard on her. I thought worried, still walking. Oh, well. What's done is done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Louise POV**

My dog of a familiar deserve what she got. Not having food for a week is just a little punishment for her misbehavior. If I was someone else, I would've locked her up in a cell, torturing her. I walked towards my homeroom, ordering my familiar to follow. Kirito obeyed, still teary. "Next time do the things I tell you." I said, lancing back at Kirito, forcing myself not to fall for her act.

The moment we entered the class, eyes started to point at my familiar, giving a disapproved faces at me. Ignoring it, we walked to my part of the desk and prepared for class. The teacher, who happened to be new to the academy, entered the room with books and her wand. "Okay class, today we will be learning how to use magic to transforming non living objects to other substances, like gold." She announced, facing her students. First, she demonstrated the basics and then asked for a volunteer. I raised my hand, in hopes to prove that I could use magic correctly. Students all around me took cover, except for my familiar and the teacher, who both never witnessed my magic skills.

After a few seconds of me chanting, the whole room exploded. Luckily, no was seriously hurt. The teacher was knocked out cold, but fine and kirito got was somehow able to escape the explosion by leaving the room. I apologised for the damage I caused and left the building with my familiar, frustrated.

"Hey Louise the zero!" A blond haired guy wit a rose in his hand yelled. Facing him, I yelled back. "Shut up, Guiche."

"Mind your own business!"

"Why should I. It's hard you know," He teased. "After what you've done in class." A few of his buddies laughed.

"You trying to pick a fight, moron!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just being polite."

I opened my mouth to speak, but Kirito beaten me to it. "Hey, what are you doing teasing a little girl." Kirito argued. "Where's your manly pride."

"Or maybe you don't have any to begin with." She smirked, crossing her arms.

"You don't have a say in this commoner." Guiche replied, pointing his rose at Kirito, angrily. "Are you too afraid to fight me." She guessed, increasing his anger.

"Fine then. Meet me here at 10 minutes or less and we'll have our deul, unless you chicken out." Guide announced to Kirito and the other students. Without saying a word, Kirito left the scene, showing no sign of fear.

"Wait up Kirito." I yelled, running towards my familiar. "What were you thinking. Everyone knows that a commoner can't beat a noble."

"Not me." She joked, without care. "Besides, I can't back down a fight. Plus, they're bullying my master so, I had to do something about it." I was shocked by her kind words. I, her master, had punished her and treated her like a pet, but Kirito still tried to help me. What kind of master am I. I thought in despair.

"I-If you do win, then I think I'll remove your punishment." I said, trying to change her point of view of me. "And I'm sorry for being so hard on you."

Kirito, surprisingly, accepted my apology without a second thought. Now that the hard part was over, I looked at Kirito for any types of weapons, but couldn't make out any. "What are you going to use against Guiche." I asked, curiously.

To answer my question, Kirito took out a metal stick and a musket handgun like weapon. "You might not know of these weapons, but they are from my world." She said, handing me the two objects. "This one is a phantom blade", she said holding the metal stick on her left hand. "And this is the five-seven pistol," handing me the object on her right hand. As an example, Kirito activated the phantom blade. The result was the appearance a long glowing purple rod of light. I held it on my hand, realizing how light it was compare to the other swords she held before. Still confused, I asked my familiar some more questions and for once, believed that she really was from another world.

**Kirito POV**

I regretted my choice on not doing my chores. I needed to be a loyal servant even if I don't want to. Now I got a duel with Guiche and the reward will be the suspension of my punishment. Plus, Louise will finally believe that I was from another world. After my brief explanation of my weapons, I reached my destination.

"I'm surprised that you got the guts to come, commoner." mused, his hands on his waist and a rose on the corner of his mouth.

"You won't be saying those big words when I'm done with you." I responded with a glare.

"Let us see." Guiche waved his hand to signal the start of the battle. He snatched the rose from his mouth and shook it. A pedal fell from the flower, becoming a creature that's just a suit of armor with a sword. I didn't know what to call that thing, so I named it armor.

"Kill her." Guiche ordered the creature which charged at me, sword ready. The creature swung it's weapon, but I dodged easily. To my surprise, it's movement was slow and the swings were weak, but still painful if it made contact. Due to the slow movement speed and attacks, I was able to activate my phantom blade, striking my target before its second attack could land. The beam of light cleanly sliced through the armor, effortlessly. The result was an one hit KO.

Everyone watching the duel were shocked by the sight. Even my master made a face that clearly expressed confusion and disbelief. Guiche on the other hand, was more angered than shocked. He shook six more pedals from the rose, summoning more armor creatures. Then a crazy thought came in mind. Wouldn't the creatures be defeated if I knock of their heads? I thought curiously.

The armors charged at me with the same speed as the first one. I pulled out my five-seven pistol and aimed for the head. Bam! One of the creatures head rolled off from the blast, but the armor kept moving forward, like it didn't matter. "Damn it." I muttered under my breath, readying my blade.

**Louise POV**

At first, I thought Kirito was a goner. I even shed some tears and covered my face, when the Guiche's monster came directly at Kirito. Instead of hearing her scream, the sound of falling metal was heard. Peaking out from behind my hands, I saw her phantom blade, activated and a pile of armor on the ground. Murmurs began in the crowd about the mysterious object she's holding. Some began to think that Kirito wasn't a commoner.

Six more creatures were summoned after the defeat of the first. Once again, I thought Kirito was doomed and again, I was wrong. She pull out the pistol and shot at one of the armor, causing the head to separate from the body. Even so, the armor kept charging. There was a pause in kirito's attacks. Then came the unexpected, she charged.

As I watched, I prayed that she would win. Kirito dodged the swings and jabs, not one had the weapons made contact on her body. Suddenly, she stopped moving around, standing there until the enemy surrounded her. Did she get tired. I thought worried. The enemy charged while Kirito stood there in her battle stance. When all six came just few feet away from her, in a blink of an eye, she swung her blade, at for directions. Creating a square of purple light, hitting all six targets. The armors fell, defeated.

Satisfied, Kirito looked at Guiche. Guiche too a few steps back and began chanting. Before he could finish, the was a shock wave and a gust of wind blew through the field. When the winds ceased, Kirito's phantom blade was at Guiche's neck. Blondie, fell on his back. "You lose." Kirito muttered, darkly.

"I-I lose." Guiche agreed in fear of death, trembling. She walked away from her victim, before stopping in a few steps. Turning her head at Guiche. "Oh, and one more thing. If this happens again." She began with an evil aura surrounding her. "It will be your head." With that she walked away. The crowd made room for her to pass by.

I followed my familiar in silence, until we were out of sight. "How did I do?" Kirito asked, her evil disappearing.

"You did great." I replied, smiling.

"Um, were you serious when you said that you'll suspend my punishment." I gave her a smile and walked off, leaving her there uncertain of what I meant. I hopes to stop her confusion, I yelled. "Of course not."

"I'll take that as a yes." She yelled back.

**Kirito POV**

The battle I just had was just too easy. If those things had a level, I would say it would be a level five or less. In all, I didn't care about the battle. The only thing that matters was my prize and fame, which I received from the battle.

"Everything that goes well, ends well." I stretched my arms and back, going to my master's room for some sleep.

Maybe I said that too soon. I thought when a red lizard caught me off guard and dragged me away by biting on my neck collar. Struggling was useless because it wouldn't let go. I could use my phantom blade, but this thing must be a familiar from its actions. So killing or hurting it was out of the picture. In the end, I gave up on escaping. The dragging got painful from turns and stair. Finally, it stopped at a door, which I was pushed inside of. The door automatically closed. I tugged the handle, but it wouldn't bauge. "Welcome." I heard a voice behind me. Looking closely at that person, I realised it was Kirche, Louise's arch rival.

"Hello there, beauty." She said, snapping her fingers, that somehow turned off the lights. Using her magic, I was forced to sit next to her on the bed. "W-what do you want from me." I queried, fear rising. This fear I felt was not the I am going to die one, but the one you feel when a mysterious strange you never been friends with will do to you, in a bedroom without the lights on. Kirche puts her arms and chest around my arm.

"You might haven't noticed, but I saw your duel."

"Y-you did?" I said, shaking.

"Don't be afraid, my dear. The only I'll ever do to you is very enjoyable." She said, licking her lips. With that, I started to move away, trying to find an opening for my escape. "Aren't we both female." I said trying to discourage her attempt to fulfil her plan.

"You might not know this, but, I'm actually a lesbian." she responded, smiling. Now my arms were between the breasts. Sweating like crazy, I decided to change the subject. "Nice room you have here." I complimented, looking away from Kirche.

"It'll be better than you'll ever image after we're done." She gave me those prepare yourself smile. Oh, god. I'm so dead. I thought.

"What do you think you're doing to my love!" A male voice exploded, kicking open the door. A sparkle of hope was born, but was gone as I found out that it was .

"What did you mean, your love?" Kirche demanded.

"It's simple. I fell in love with Kirito after our match." He answered. Turning his attention at me, he held my hands and looked into my eyes. "Will you be my pride and joy?" He asked, still holding my hands. "You will be treated like a queen." What the hell is going on. I thought in disbelief that he would fall for me this quickly.

"Let go of her!" Kirche butted in, pulling Guiche away from me. "I thought you hate commoners."

"Not her." He gave me a glance and winked at me.

Their argument continued about my beauty and how I love them(lies). Using this to my advantage, I ran out the door to safety. I reached Louise's room, breathing heavily from running. As I entered, a pink haired girl was there waiting, a whip in hand. "I'm back." I said not sure what's going on.

"So you are." Giving me a smile and kind looking expression.


	6. New Chapter 6

**Author Note: Sorry for the long wait guys. Hope you enjoy. :) **

**Kirito's POV**

Slam!

My master pushed me into a wall, on the opposite side of the exit. She came closer and closer, swinging her whip. Her height made it less terrifying, but who would even care if they're in this situation. "Wait!" I shouted, shielding myself from what's about to happen. I was trembling with fear from the devil like presence before me. "Can you explain what you are trying to do with that whip."

"Oh, to punish you off course." She snickered, taking a step forward, causing me to move closer to the wall. "And why's that?" I asked, trying to stall her.

"You tell me!" The predictor showed her true colors. I was whipped on the waist. Pain sworn the spot, almost making me cry. How can such a weak girl do so much damage. I thought, still keeping my eyes on Louise. "Tell me!" She pointed her weapon at my face. "Why did Kirche and Guiche say that you and them are in love. Are you a lesbian?!" Another strike came at me, but just missing my head, bearly.

"Do you know that if anyone finds out about this, my life will be ruined."

At that moment, I wasn't thinking properly and so gave a wrong response. "How did you know that?"

"So it was true. And to answer your question, Kirche's room is right under us." She rolled up her sleeves and removed her cape. These were signs that Louise was about to strike and that I should get the hell out of here. Before I could react, she swiftly removed my chest plate, throwing it aside. Then it was my weapons and finally my clothes, plus everything else. When I mean everything, I mean everything. Using my clothing as rope, she tied my arms behind my back and securing my legs. I tumbled to the floor, with wide eyes. All that happened in just a matter of a few seconds(maybe anger is power).

"I want you to suffer, you a**hole!" Louise prepared her whip. "For as long. As I want~" She came ever so close to her prey, giving me a murderous smile and a freaky laugh. Finally tears came out of my eyes. I pleaded, made promises, but it was all in vain. Nothing could change her mind.

Whak!

Slap!

"AH!"

**Few Hours Later**

I walked out the building with my clothes on, of course. Reaching the steps, I slipped and fell face down on the grass. The fall increased the pain of my wounds from my torture. "Wh~y?" I whimpered, paralyzed. My entire body, legs and face was covered with red marks and scratches. In the middle of Louise's streak, she became tired of the whipped and used her nails for a change.

"Are you okay, Kirito-san." I looked up, seeing Siesta's worried face. "No. No, I'm not." I replied honestly. I asked her for some medicine that may help subside the pain. Siesta volunteered to rub the medicine my wounds which I agreed. At the same time I was being nursed, I told her the whole story, but with a few lies. In my version, I was simply returning to my master and she attacked because I disobeyed her orders once again. I left out the part where my rival fell in love with me, a girl turned lesbian for me and that my master stripped me naked.

"It must be hard for you." Siesta asked, while placing medicine on my back. I nodded slightly in response. After the treatment, I felt the pain disappearing. Everything seem to go so well, until an explosion was heard from the outside. I ran towards the sound, leaving Siesta in the dust. What I saw was a tower with the top blown off. Others were already at the scene observing the destruction. Siesta arrived seconds later, breathing deeply. "What happened?" She asked. Of course, I didn't know. Beside her was my cruel master, who paid no attention to me. "Do you know what happened, Louise?" I asked cautiously, still horrified from the whipping and stripping. Louise turned away without saying a word.

"Louise, Kirito. The headmaster wanted to see you two." It was Longueville, Osmond's assistant. Not knowing what we're going into, we went into the headmaster's office, silently and one yard apart from one another. Not before waving good bye to Siesta. In the office, we saw the headmaster happily playing with his familiar. Seeing our arrival, Osmond pretended that he was working the whole time.

"So you have come." He said in a wise man like voice. We greeted him respectfully, with a handshake.

"Let's get to business than. Do you know what's inside the tower that was just blown into pieces. "No." Me and Louise replied in union. "In that tower was suppose to hold the staff of destruction. It was a weapon that was once used by a mysterious man who saved my life. Sadly, he died from his injuries before I could get his name or even thank him."

"What does that have to do with us." Louise grunted, showing that she wasn't in a good mood.

"If the rumors about your familiar beating Guiche in a duel with surprising speed and strength, I believe that she's a fine choice to help find the staff of destruction." He explained. "An your help is most needed." Osmond added quickly before the the pink mob of anger exploded. We had no choice but to accept or it'll affect Louise's nobility. "Oh by the way." Osmond pointed to his left. In that direction, two other mages who I somehow didn't notice until now, sat quietly, drinking tea. "Kirche, Guiche and Longueville will be accompanying you for the quest for support." Despair spread like a virus threw my face. I tried to protest, saying that help wasn't needed, but by the looks on the headmasters mood, it was basically pointless to argue. In the future, I will either die from my bad luck or in battle. If I had to choice, it would be death in combat, rather than going suicide because of rampaging hot head lesbian.

**Louise POV**

How could she! For once I thought that She'll make a great servant(aka familiar). It seems that I as mistakened the whole entire time. Now there were rumors going around the academy that my familiar is making out with my rivals, Mr. Fashion and Ms. Hotsauce, both sitting fairly close to kirito.

The road we took was filled with bumps and rocks, making it extremely difficult to relax, plus the wooden seats, made it a total back breaker. Kirito sat at the opposite side of me, looking a bit uncomfortable from the ride. Not knowing the stares she got from the two predictors, she took of her chest plate and stretched her arms and legs. She's probably trying to relax.

In a flash, Guiche wrapped his arms around his prey, catching Kirito off guard. "What do you say, lovely. Why don't we go on a date." He spoke like a gentleman, including a wink. The thought of those two going on a date, shall haunt my dreams for eternity. The response were twitching, some sweat and dropping of the armor. Seeing that his first attempt failed, he forcefully pushed her lips to his. Instead of a kiss, Guiche got a purple eye and a missing tooth. He rubbed his swollen cheeks with his also badly injured hands. I never knew there was even a girly side in my familiar. Yes, my servant is a female, but she usually acted like a male more often then the female. Don't know why though.

Seeing that her competitor has given up, Kirche made her own move on Kirito. Unlike Guiche, Ms. Hotsauce attacked her prey with moves that would make anyone of the opposite sex fall in love with her instantly. Because Kirito was female, the effects were decreased. The rapist, pressed her breasts at her targets arm. "Lets go have some fun when we're done with our mission. Okay?" Kirche whispered into Kirito's ear, like a true rapist. Kirito scooted away from her, hands holding her weapons. She gritted her teeth, giving the predator daggers that could kill. But, it only made Kirche come closer. I wasn't amused by the event so I turned my attention to the surroundings. Trees surrounded every side of the road. Besides from the noise escaping from the mouths of the morons, there were chirps from birds of all size and colors. The sky was clear. The sun gold, bright. I image a place away from the idiots that were with me right now, peace at last.

Nothing lasts forever and that's what happen to my happy image. What brought me back was the sharp scream possibly from my familiar. I turned my attention to the others. The sight shook my world(world=peace). Right there in front of me was a torture of no other. Some how, the cat(Guiche) and dog(Kirche) had teamed up against the mouse(Kirito).

I didn't know all the details, but it might of been like this. Guiche and Kirche found out that if they attack their target separately, it wouldn't turn out the way they wanted it to. As an answer to the problem, they must of joined forces and split the price, if possible. The attackers must have seen an opening in Kirito's defenses, there were always holes in her defense. Kirche made the first move, securing Kirito's arms above her had. I believe that Kirche may have faked another date announcement, thous revealing an opportunity to strike. Next came phase two, Guiche went for the legs to stop the struggling.

Back to the present. At the moment, Kirito was being, you may say, being "doing the you know what". (I CAN'T DO IT! I JUST CAN'T WRITE THAT WORD!) The reward for their effort, the two lovers began touching Kirito's breasts without the approval of the owner.

Kirito tried to talk her way out with deals and promises. Which all ended in failure and more torture. To me, it looked like she was enjoying it, but her face was showing embarrassment and she was struggling for dear life. As a final resort, my bold familiar landed a well placed kick in Guiche's crotch. Kirche lost her grip from the sudden scene, giving Kirito enough time to jump of the wagon, only to land on her feet in front of the wagon. maybe she did think all the way through her plan. Kirito's reaction speed may be fast, though it was still too slow. Well, she did try to run or what's so ever. The results were still the same as in the wagon tipping over, a familiar getting ran over and a pissed of assistant. Minutes later, Kirito was back on the wagon, still conscious. Surprisingly she only had minor bruises and injuries. Longueville scowled her for her foolish actions.

This is going to be the worst day of my life, I thought. I gave out a sigh to release the pain and suffering within me. But the fact that my familiar got ran over by a wagon wasn't a bad sight. I laughed at the replay of the scene.

**Kirito POV**

I can't believe I actually jumped in front of the wagon. What's happening to me. Was it because of my new self. Did it somehow change me, like in emotions and intelligence. The idea sounded crazy, but seriously, I don't act like this. This isn't me, well it is me but different in a way. First of all, I'm not that emotion. Second, I always have my guard up, even around allies or sleeping. Now, I tend to be vulnerable and defenseless that I was able to be a target for two of the weirdest beings ever born into existence. I was a dense, unreadable, unbeatable, the once infamous Black Swordsman. Now I'm the vulnerable, cute, attractive, familiar of the master of the whip, pink mob of destruction.

My daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by a voice, still with a hint of hatred. "Hey, there's a old shack near between the trees over there." Longueville pointed to her left. "Why don't you kids check it out. There might be some clues." The injures I received from my "accident" made it difficult to move with all the wounds and pain. Anyhow, I didn't argue or had the courage to do so. Everyone else, stepped out the wagon without a word. Facing Louise, it seems that her anger had faded and replace with pity as our eyes met just for a second.

Inside the shack, there wasn't much to see. There was a broken window, a bed, some furniture. These wasn't anything particular that caught our eyes, except for a chest next to the drawers. There was no locks so Louise opened it. Dust flew everywhere. Inside the chest was a case and inside the case was the staff. Before we could ask any questions about the sudden discovery, the roof of the shack flew off. Then came a roar, following up with another part of the shack ripping off. We raced out, only to see the cause. Behind the shack was a rock golem. How did I know that, well these things were in GGO, SAO and other games I played with my friends. At first the creature didn't notice our location which made it easier for escape. But Louise just had to caster a spell. An explosion appeared o the golem's back. Now, it was pissed off. It ran towards us, shaking the ground with every step. Louise stood there unfazed, casting another spell. If I wasn't for me, my master would have been stomp to death. I tackled Louise, moving her out of harm's way. Instead of a word of thanks, she yelled at me.

"Why did you do that!" Louise screamed, frustrated and standing up. "Because if I hadn't you'll be dead." I replied calmly.

"I don't need your help!" She pushed me away. "I can handle this alone."

"No you can't. Do you seriously want to die." I marched closer to Louise and glared at her.

"A nobleman never backs down, no matter what the situation."

"Is it worth your life then?"

"Yes!"

Smack! (This not me. I don't know what got into me that made me want to smack her. Don't get the wrong idea.) "You're life isn't worth some stupid nobility." I yelled back. Tears streamed down her cheeks. I kneeled and lowed my voice to comfort her after my anger lowered. "Life is more than just about be the best, it's about having a good time with families and friends." I rested my hands on her shoulder. "Now come on, we need to get out of here." She nodded in response, too emotional to say a thing. Just then, the markings on my hand began to glow. The light felt like it was filled with power. It seemed to be transferring into Louise. At the same time the golem charged at us, full speed. Louise wiped her tears and raised her wand. I thought she learned her lesson, guess not. Once again, Louise casted a spell, but this time it actually succeeded in working. A beam of pure energy shot out of the wand, landing a direct hit on the monster. "How did I do that?" Louise asked curiously and amazed at her first successful spell. I was speechless at what I just witnessed. "Maybe it's because of the glow." I questioned still partly amazed. "Use a different spell, Louise. Just in case." Louise nodded and started chanting. This time vines grew from the ground and rapped around the golem, another successful spell. I looked at the markings on my hand. Was it because of this that Louise was able to use magic correctly now? The rock golem broke free from it's chains, roared in anger and threw boulders at us. I don't know where those boulders came from especially when we're in the forest. We dodged the projections just barely. Louise landed on her stomach, but other wise fine. Unlike Louise, I landed on my feet and activated my photon blade for battle.

I made a bold choice of charging at the enemy, sword drawn. I lower my body for increase in speed. The golem struck its arm and missed. I slid under its legs, only to jump on its back. Streams of light were created from the slashes I made on the golem's back. With another deadly blow at the left leg, I ran up the back of the monster, going straight to the head. This plan would have succeeded if I hadn't slip on the moss that grew around its upper shoulders, chest and back. The golem turned around with an arm raised. The blow knocked me back a few yards at most. The attack almost knocked me out unconscious. The bad news was that my photon blade landed under the golem's feet who, I believed was brainless, stomped on multiply times. That just ruined my last speck of hope for victory.

The rock golem moved in slowly, knowing that I was injured and defenseless, which I was. "Kirito." Louise ran towards me, possibly worried. "You all right? Are there anything broken." I stood up with the help of my master, but in the condition I was now, I couldn't last for another minute or two. The only chance of survival was to run. I faced Louise, ready to carry her out of the battle field if she refuse to retreat. That's when I found out that she was still carrying the staff of destruction. What was inside the case, made my heart drop. There inside the case, wasn't even a staff, it was a bazooka or rocket launcher. To the looks of it, it's probably an older version.

"How do you work this thing?" Louise grunted, while shaking it up and down. The golem came closer. I grabbed the weapon from Louise's hands and made preparations before firing it. In GGO, Sinon showed me how to use one while we're going on one of those monster hunting missions. Why did she have it, I have no idea.

"This is how you use one of these." I aimed the bazooka at the golem and fired. If I manage to not make a mistake, the projectile would fly out from the opening and not blow up in my face, making look like a total idiot. Luckily, the projectile flew out of the weapon, landing a direct hit on the monster. The only left after the smoke cleared was a pile of rock. I dropped the bazooka in relief that it was over. Louise tackled me with a hug. Guiche and Kirche came out of their hiding spots(cowards).

"You did great, Kirito." Kirche commented, happily.

"Yeah." Guiche added, waving his arms.

"Sooo. Now that our job here is done, lets go back to the wagon with the staff of destruction." I said, acting all tired and wiped out. "Sure." My, now perfectly normal, master replied with glee.

"Not so fast." The stranger raised the staff of destruction(aka bazooka or rocket launcher), aiming it at us.


End file.
